Episode 255
編 鋼 |Story Romaji Title=Tarutarosu Hen: Hagane |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - Steel |Adapted=Chapter 397 |Air Date=October 17, 2015 |Episode=255 |Arc=Tartaros arc |Opening Song=Believe in Myself |Ending Song=Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2=Chapter 398 (until page 5) }} Tartaros Arc: Steel is the 255th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 80th episode of the 2014 series. With the help of Levy turning the tide of battle, Gajeel is reenergized in his strife with Torafuzar. Recollecting the past lessons taught to him from Belno, Gajeel comes out victorious against the Demon Gate, dispelling his Curse in the process. Weakened and vulnerable, Tempester comes to finish him, only to be saved by an unlikely comrade, determined to put a stop to the Demon. Summary Having saved Levy, Gajeel manages to wake her up, after which he asks her for more air. Levy, however, takes such request the wrong way and starts blushing, but Gajeel soon makes it clear that he wants her to use Solid Script, something which she immediately agrees to do, being embarrassed for her earlier action. Now being supplied with air, Gajeel thanks Levy and rushes to Torafuzar, initially overwhelming him but, after entering Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, Torafuzar hardens his body even further, making Gajeel unable to harm him. As he then boasts about his immense defensive power, Torafuzar grabs and starts squeezing the Dragon Slayer while telling him that everyone submerged will soon die due to the water's abundance in carbon. Gajeel then recalls his past, back when he was taken to the Magic Council for his actions in Phantom Lord. After the court, Belno advised him to live a meaningful life, something which he apparently took the wrong way as he was desiring to attack Fairy Tail. Some time later, after joining Fairy Tail, Gajeel remembers his time when Natsu and Happy had a cooking competition. He was then approached by Levy, who remarked his change in behavior, but he rejected her. After learning about Belno's death, though, Gajeel expressed his anger for being too late. And during his time alone later, Gajeel promised he'll never forget her words to him. Now having the strength to fight, Gajeel frees himself from Torafuzar's grip and, with the wish to protect everyone, he knocks the Demon back. As Torafuzar says that the iron can't penetrate his defense, he gets shocked to see that Gajeel managed to attack with steel by combining the carbon in the water with iron. Ready to finish his opponent off, Gajeel attacks with Steel Dragon's Sword, finally defeating Torafuzar and, thus, dissipating all of the Tenchi Kaimei, while reminding Natsu of the bet they made previously. Being completely exhausted now, Gajeel falls on his knees. Tempester then finally makes a move, having been only watching Gajeel's fight. But just as he is about to deal a blow, a thunderbolt suddenly appears, turning out to be Laxus, with Tempester dodging his attack. The Demon then recollects his encounter with the Dragon Slayer and subsequently rushes to attack him, but Laxus counterattacks with an electrical punch of his own, sending Tempester flying. As he attacks with Cyclone, Laxus negates it with various electrical strikes, astonishing both Gajeel and his foe. Having been beaten up by Laxus, Tempester now attacks with boulders, unsuccessful in harming his opponent. The two then clash in a fist fight, receiving neutral results. The Demon then wonders why is Laxus not attacking, but is surprised to see that he is still standing unharmed despite the Magical Barrier Particles in his body. He asks if that's the reason for him to not attack, where after Tempester attacks with fire, but Laxus doesn't take any damage and rather mocks his weakness. The Dragon Slayer then suddenly appears before his enemy, with Tempester being greatly shocked to see him attack without much problem. Immediately after, Laxus punches Tempester in the stomach, sending him flying into the nearby wall. However, it turns out that the Demon punched the Dragon Slayer as well, as evidenced by the bruise he received. Tempester then stands up and slowly approaches Laxus, remarking his opponent's stamina before stating that he won't be defeated. However, this only prompts Laxus to stand up as well, determined to win in spite of his injuries. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox vs. Torafuzar (concluded) *Laxus Dreyar vs. Tempester (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * ** ** * Curses used * *Calamity Curse Spells used * |Soriddo Sukuriputo Ea}} * * * * *Lightning Body * Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Super Armor (超硬鎧 Chōkōgai) * Weapons used * Items used *Communications Lacrima Crystal (通信用魔水晶 Tsūshin-yō Rakurima) Manga & Anime Differences *The following only occur in the anime: **The confrontation and fight between Laxus and Tempester. **Tempester talking to Gajeel before attacking him. *Gajeel's flashback is extended in the anime. *When Tempester appears behind Gajeel, he is saved by Gray in the manga. In the anime, he is saved by Laxus. *The location of Belno appearing before Gajeel differ between the two media: in the anime she appears before him in the hallways of Era, while in the manga, she appears before him outside their headquarters. Navigation Category:Episodes